


银河无迹可寻

by orientus



Series: 猎人丨团酷丨盗贼与火红眼 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: HUNTER×HUNTER - Freeform, M/M, The Phantom Troupe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orientus/pseuds/orientus
Summary: 库洛洛·鲁西鲁总爱偷些奇奇怪怪的能力。他在雨夜捡到了致使他丢失念能力的罪魁，却在之后一夜的接触里逐渐想起了他与少年的第一次相遇。时间极其跳跃请注意设定狂魔私设如山
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: 猎人丨团酷丨盗贼与火红眼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545133
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 欲望使人高瞻远瞩，而盲目的爱使人目光短浅如井底之蛙。

库洛洛推门进去的时候酷拉皮卡依旧昏迷着。金发的锁链手似乎在睡梦中也没有得到片刻的安宁，好看的眉毛皱着，嘴角也僵硬地小幅度抿动。好像梦见什么了，并且是不是那么令人愉快的事，又好像在感知痛苦。  
库洛洛草率地断定，而后无意识地删去了在脑海里一闪而过的修饰词，最后坐在了床边的椅子上，拿过不远处床头柜上的书，摊开在交叠的腿上。

却没有继续读下去的欲望。合上书，厚厚的书页彼此撞击发出低低的沉闷的声响，立着的书脊敲在腿上的同时，他抬起了头，看向在睡梦里依旧面色不虞的少年。蜘蛛静静地注视着复仇者，没有表情的样子像极了悲悯。

东行路上失去念能力的蜘蛛头领，在这个雨夜捡到了将誓约之剑刺进他心脏的罪魁。那个罪魁呼吸微弱遍体鳞伤，身体却因为磅礴的大雨冲刷而鲜少有血迹，甚至裸露在外的伤口已泛白发花。  
可能快死了，但追兵还在，在雨幕中听出混杂的脚步声的库洛洛这样判断。而毫无疑问，在拿回失去的能力之前，这只脆弱的捕猎者不能死。

于是现在这只捕猎者躺在了原本属于蜘蛛头领的床上。

伤口细密而深，被雨水浸得很骇人，就密集程度而言不像是单纯的刀剑，好在不久前已消毒敷药，并一丝不苟地缠上了纱布。  
破损程度严重的西服与衬衫早已经被丢进了楼下垃圾桶，库洛洛只在其中找到了一支行动电话，通话记录只有“boss”和“旋律”，未接来电倒是有数十条，都是来自那个叫“旋律”的人——当然这支行动电话在被物理销毁后也成功地进入了楼下的垃圾桶继续陪伴那套破损的西服。

库洛洛曲起食指，有节奏地轻轻敲着书背。精装的硬壳书在修剪得当的指甲的一侧敲击下微不可见地晃动。库洛洛收回视线，又翻开了书，顶灯将他的影子笔直地投在书页上，于是他第二次合起了书，放在了身侧的床头柜上，并且决定今天之内不再翻阅。

金发的少年身手矫健，思绪敏捷，沉着冷静。总而言之能力出众，之所以伤成这样，不是有侵入者就是被偷袭了。真惨啊，蜘蛛头领做完今天的最后一个判断后这么评论。  
他起身，走了出去并贴心地关上了门。忘了拿睡衣和书了，他终于反应过来，转念却想，算了。

体贴的蜘蛛头领走向套房的另一间卧室。

*  
失去念能力的库洛洛单手撑床一跃而起，堪堪避过了第一发攻击，紧接着第二轮攻击如期而至——是刀？疑惑的念头一闪而过，他敏捷地跳上窗台，转头望着着金发少年。

已经过了午夜，窗外是深不见底的夜色。

奇怪。无论如何都很奇怪。  
少年愤怒的表情鲜明生活，不似某一个夜晚那样深入骨髓且带有暮钟般的沉沉丧气；攻击依旧迅猛灵活，但比之曾经屠戮了两只蛛腿且擒获了自己的锁链手却是云泥之别；更何况见到恨之入骨的灭族仇人的头领，如此轻飘飘的试探性的攻击简直是不可能。

库洛洛注视着神经绷紧的少年，敏锐地注意到了对方无焦点的视线。

第一，看不见。  
库洛洛想，并将现下的局势和二人交手结果如何在心中飞快地推演了一遍，得出的结论不言而喻。他终于出声：“酷拉皮卡，没有追兵，你现在安全了。”

而少年的反应虽出乎他的意料，却让某个诡异的猜想更加放大——少年保持着战斗的姿势，紧紧绷着表情，询问：“你是谁？”

库洛洛自然不至于认为锁链手认不出自己的声音。于是他愉快地回答，“我是库洛洛。你的熟人。”

少年蹙起的眉和明显的动摇，加上紧绷之后冷静下来的“熟人这个定义太过宽泛，我无法确定是积极层面上的还是消极层面上的”而非咬牙切齿的“库洛洛！”显然取悦了邪恶的蜘蛛头领，于是他的笑更加深刻。  
第二，他忘了旅团，至少，他忘了库洛洛。

库洛洛维持着笑意从窗台上跃下，刻意放缓步伐，让没有视野的少年能够轻易捕捉到他行走的轨迹。酷拉皮卡维持着攻击的姿势一动不动，库洛洛气定神闲地靠近，三步、两步、一步——停。

少年收起了武器，抬起头诚挚地道歉：“抱歉。”

库洛洛没有理会少年的道歉，他看向少年的右手，纤细孱弱，一如现在站在面前的少年一样，丝毫也不像会取走穷凶极恶的蜘蛛性命的锁链手。他牵住少年的手指，拉到自己方便观察的位置，随后漫不经心地问：“你的锁链呢？”

少年明显有些诧异：“锁链？什么锁链？”

蜘蛛头领漆黑的眼睛凝视着只有一步之遥的少年，无知，脆弱但却无比强大。他的笑意无声地刻进嘴角，恍若漆黑的死神撞见了即将收取的灵魂，剧毒的蜘蛛感知到了撞上蛛网的蝴蝶。  
他说：“那是我送给你的武器。”

第三，没有念能力。

少年显然更加赧然。

库洛洛无视了少年的不自然，看着他的眼睛，一只蓝色，一只是黑色。大概是逃脱过程里丢失了一枚瞳孔片吧，库洛洛不着调地推测，接着很有深意地说：“没关系，发生了什么我都知道。真希望你能够早点记起来。”

*  
牵着少年指尖的库洛洛终于记起了他与手中的少年的第一次相遇。


	2. Chapter 2

“闭馆了哦。”

站在仅有的光下的金发少年闻声回头，暗色的瞳孔里是隐藏不住的震惊，而后是习惯性地抽出双刀，摆成防御的姿态。  
库洛洛站在阴影里，右手穿过光与暗的分界线，打开盗贼的极意，金发少年警惕地后退一步，却没有其他反应——没有念能力，加上警惕性与实战经验都还差得远，不是雇佣的念能力者，那是这里的居民？库洛洛不能确定，但这点并没有困扰蜘蛛很久。杀掉就好。

库洛洛踏进光里。

酷拉皮卡看清来人后放下了武器，这点是库洛洛始料未及的。

“是的，现在是闭馆时间。先生，我是参观指导，请您跟随我出去吧。”

诶？

酷拉皮卡收起双刃入鞘。他礼貌地鞠躬，然后直直地看进蜘蛛深不见底的旋涡般的眼里，微笑：“馆方为安全起见，已将展品回收。您是因为什么意外滞留了吗？我能为您做些什么？”

金发少年具有敏锐的洞察力和迅捷的应变能力，在察觉到危险的同时做出快速的反应：假装没有注意到杀气，主动交代展品转移，意指就算对方动手也不会有什么收获。真是狡猾啊。  
更加狡猾的蜘蛛头领放下了右手，露出优雅的笑。“真是太感谢了。我在那里，”库洛洛转身指向身后的浸入式展厅，“影片刚刚结束——顺便一提，影片十分精彩。出来之后发现闭馆了，我正在十分困扰，您的出现真是帮了大忙。”

库洛洛看见面前的少年露出怀疑的神色，侧开身体，让少年前去检查。身着西装的少年将双刀别至身后，看起来有点奇怪，库洛洛自顾自评论。体验展厅里影片只剩片尾，漆黑的幕布上滚动着一串名单，白色的，像无数只蚂蚁在爬；音响发出轰轰的低鸣。

少年回头，眼神是明显的歉意，他说：“十分抱歉，先生，是展厅的问题导致您闭馆滞留。关闭设备后我会带您从员工通道离开。”

“没关系，我在这里等您。”

从密闭的房间里漏出的声音很小，但声势磅礴浩大，像是爆炸后翻涌的滚烫的气流喷薄而来，又像是被月色勾引的潮汐趴伏着地面不容抗拒地侵略。库洛洛看着少年的背影消失在昏暗的房间里，

还很稚嫩，容易上当。狡猾的强盗在对少年的评价上默默加上一笔。

潮汐停止了。

*  
拉洛奇拥有世界顶级的学府，因此在发现这个城市并不崇尚现代科学并且电力的普及十分之低之后，库洛洛给了侠客意料之外的一个假期。

展览举办在市立图书馆。展览的前一天，库洛洛在图书馆对面的咖啡厅，看着侠客打着哈欠骇进了展览的安保系统。

“等于0。”侠客放下行动电话伸了个懒腰，然后单手支着下巴撑在桌子上，眼皮耷着，一副无精打采的模样，“除了几个摄像头完全没有防护措施嘛。简直是招手：‘快来抢我快来抢我’——真有够无聊的。啊啊啊，不教训一下那个打着蜘蛛名号的小毛贼真是不甘心呢，我们的品味有这么低吗？”

库洛洛放下咖啡，翻开一旁的书，看了几行抬头说：“那侠客你可以去卡贝亚了，两天后这里会合。”

“哦？！”侠客抬起头确认了团长的认真后，瞬间精神抖擞，眼里蹦出期待的火花：“OK！Thank you~”

*  
库洛洛走在酷拉皮卡身后。没有灯，酷拉皮卡握着一只笨重的手电。库洛洛快步走上前，与少年并肩，开口道：“我们学校的夜巡都是用烛台进行的。”  
少年明显被勾起了兴趣，他抬起了头，看向库洛洛：“学校？先生您是拉洛奇大学的学生吗？”

强盗微笑，尽管黑暗中他的微笑看得并不真切：“是的，研二，有时会帮忙照看本科的小鬼头挣取生活费。明明宿舍连电都没有，那些精力旺盛的大一学生们还是一样令人头疼。”

“诶，这样啊。”少年偏过头继续看向前方，“先生您看起来很年轻呢。”

“是吗，我的同学也常常这样说。”

少年停了下来，是一扇门。他把手电照在钥匙串上，仔细地辨认了一会儿，选出了一把钥匙。开门的同时少年问：“您在研究什么课题呢？”

少年的背还在紧绷，是从强盗挑起话题的时候开始的。

虽然处在拉洛奇这个崇尚自然的城市里，拉洛奇大学作为世界顶尖的学府，却拥有与整个城市格格不入的先进设备，甚至在大学名下的一片山群间有一个小型的核发电厂。整个城市对现代科技的所有包容都给了拉洛奇大学，于是这所大学回馈给城市信仰的方式是让大一的学生继续体验原始的生活习惯。

蜘蛛完美地给出了解释，但显然少年还没有信服。逼近猎物的蜘蛛有些不耐，要刑讯逼问吗，他问自己。

由于缺乏现代科技，市立图书馆因拥有巨大藏书量而勉力支撑的安保系统根本不足以说服展览方，加上有传言说，杀人如麻的邪恶团伙盯上了这次的展品，展览方人员不得不采用转移展品的方式进行安保行动。虽然麻烦，但因为图书馆方面提供的念能力者的加入使得搬运工作变得轻松了许多。

虽然刑讯是飞坦的恶趣味，但并不独属于他。蜘蛛头领那本“盗贼的极意”中有不少适合刑讯的能力，能轻易让这个机敏的少年吐露出藏品的所在地。  
要这样吗？库洛洛有些迟疑，这个少年虽然足够聪慧，但年龄因素并不足以让展览方信服并委以重任，刑讯的结果很可能是他什么都不知道。那杀了他？盗贼很快否决了这个想法，与其杀了他，不如审问出主要负责人的信息。

“先生？”少年已经打开了门。主干道的路灯把昏黄的灯光洒向四周，光在路面上以灯座为中心渐渐昏暗，然后无声无息地融入黑暗。

库洛洛回答道：“米塔遗迹的开发与保护。刚从遗迹回来两天，被导师和同行的遗迹猎人拜托帮忙整理一些材料带去。”

昏黄的灯光在一块立牌前被挡住了去路，立牌上是精心设计的海报：  
“失落的珍宝——米塔王朝”

少年站定，紧绷的背终于有所松缓，“难怪先生会看影片看得那么投入。”然后他伸出手，“我叫酷拉皮卡。”  
“你好，酷拉皮卡，”强盗也伸出手，礼貌地握上，“我叫库洛洛，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”

虽然比起拷问更加麻烦，但库洛洛还是决定放弃原定方案，转而选择慢慢接这位触敏感聪慧的少年。

*  
少年推开咖啡店的门，玻璃推动造型古朴的风铃，让风铃发出清脆的“叮铃叮铃”的声响。紧接着是店主热情洋溢的声音：“欢迎光临——啊，是酷拉皮卡啊，今天是照旧的咖啡吗？”  
然后是少年的声音：“是的，麻烦您了，兹卜小姐。”

原本狡猾的强盗推测金发少年很有可能是本地人。但是少年的服饰否认了这一猜想——繁复的金色花纹盘踞在墨蓝色的布料上，衣服的剪裁方式是非常规的平面剪裁，明显是属于某个少数民族的民族服饰。有点眼熟，强盗这样想。

少年走了过来，库洛洛仔细辨认着对方的脚步声，察觉到了一瞬间的停顿。发现自己了。库洛洛翻页，听见少年不确定的声音：“库洛洛……先生？”  
库洛洛适时地抬头，恰如其分地扮演出惊讶：“啊啦，是您啊，酷拉皮卡先生。”  
完美的偶遇，“真巧啊。您坐在这里吗？”  
少年不会拒绝。  
果然——“那打扰您了。”

一切有条不紊，但库洛洛又有了别的想法。漂亮的蝴蝶在蜘蛛的引诱下，渐渐靠近盘踞一方的网。这是由蜘蛛精心编织的网，但这位猎捕者显然发现了其他的乐趣。

他绞断了网的一部分。


	3. Chapter 3

店主兹卜小姐将咖啡端至库洛洛所在的桌子时，蜘蛛头领与无知的少年已经开始了广泛的讨论，话题因为两人微妙的关系，而不可避免地围绕着米塔文明。

少年的戒备心很重，库洛洛把少年强烈的戒备心理归咎于他极高的责任心。少年或许已经相信了精心谋划的强盗，但由于职业责任的原因才不断避免将话题转到展览的工作安排。但少年对于这个古老文明所表现出来的强烈的好奇与好感毋庸置疑是货真价实的，因此对于米塔文化的探讨也就显得真切起来。

库洛洛对于少年的博闻强识与独到见解并不显惊讶，一切都在推论之中。但少年与盗贼的契合度之高明显取悦了盗贼，这让他觉得没有杀死对方或者逼问对方是更加明智的抉择。

库洛洛的杯子里咖啡已经快见底，而少年的咖啡已经凉了，行动电话突如其来的“滴滴”声打断了两人进行更加深入的的探讨。少年带有歉意地接通了电话，库洛洛敏锐的听力告知他是时候离开了。他无声地搅拌着所剩无几的咖啡，等待少年放下行动电话向自己告别。

果然。“库洛洛先生，到了换班的时间了，我得先离开。与您的交谈时分愉快。”少年放下行动行动电话，报狡猾的盗贼以更深的歉意。  
库洛洛停止了搅拌的动作——这个动作已经无意义地持续了许久，他面色十分轻松地说道：“是我耽误您的咖啡时间了。我也是，与您的交谈十分愉快，酷拉皮卡先生。”

少年匆匆喝完了已经凉透了的咖啡，狡黠地笑了。蜘蛛头领第一次看见少年做出了符合这个年纪的活泼而生动的表情，因此他很受用地接受了少年提出的“不用那么见外，叫我酷拉皮卡就好了，库洛洛”的要求。

——“好的。再见，酷拉皮卡。”

*  
等到侠客接通电话时，库洛洛听见的是嘈杂的人声间杂着丧气的“GAME OVER”的机械音。果然正在游戏展。声音小了一些，大概是侠客正在捂着听筒寻找一些安静一点的地方。

终于，侠客的声音通过电流信号转了过来：“哟，团长，你是刚刚审问了谁吗？”

残忍的强盗看向身后椅子上的人，抹去了嘴角的一丝血迹。明明身体已被密室游鱼咬得残缺不全，只剩最主要的器官还在生机勃勃地跳动，却叫嚣着“不可能出卖同伴”，怎么也不肯供认到底谁才是负责搬运的人。那人似乎是一根筋的强化系，袭击向盗贼的一拳虽然在盗贼的预料之中，但其威力之大还是让冷静的强盗睁大了眼，以及至今还能感受到的嘴角在火辣辣的疼。

盗贼供认不讳：“是的，这家伙很难办。”  
电话那头的声音带着明显的不相信：“哦？”  
盗贼接着说：“虽然对方没有供认，但是多亏了向派克诺坦借的能力，我现在已经掌握了想要得知的消息了。”  
“果然，”侠客叹了口气，“那团长要我做什么呢？提前回去吗？”

“不是哦，”库洛洛合上盗贼的极意，他瞥过身体已残缺不全但眼神依旧坚毅的强化系，继续道，“侠客你可以待到游戏展结束再和我会合。”  
“展览结束啊，我看看，”电话里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，好像是侠客在翻找什么东西，“啊，找到了！展览结束在三天后，那我三月十日这个时间回去哦。”

库洛洛收回了在强化系身上的视线：“嗯。就这样，拜。”

“等等，”侠客的声音是明显的揶揄，“如何，团长你是找到有趣的玩具了吗？”

玩具吗？蜘蛛头子想到了那个易感的少年。酷拉皮卡确实是足够聪明，对于问题的独到见解也让热爱哲学的蜘蛛深以为然；战斗经验虽然欠缺，但对于危险的感知和对威胁的处理能力十分出色——或许战斗能力也一样出色，但不知为何蜘蛛头领暂时还没有认证这一项推测的念头；还有少年的蓝色瞳孔以及出身的那个少数民族……

“我认输我认输！就这样，bye啦。”侠客显然对于团长自顾自陷入自己思维的习惯无能为力已久，他无奈地扶额，暗自吐槽了问出问题的自己，踢走了脚边的一颗小石子，顺势按下结束通话键。  
什么嘛，明明就是找到新玩具不想被打扰，却拉拉扯扯了那么一大段，娃娃脸的少年扔起行动电话又准确地接住，然后后知后觉地紧张地握紧了手里的行动电话——好险。

电话被挂断的团长被迫打断了继续深入的思考。他再次看向强化系，果然还是杀了吧，反正想知道的信息全都知道了。  
原本库洛洛按住强化系的肩膀时问的只有诸如“展品在哪里”“负责展品运输和存储的人有哪些”“那人的能力是什么”此类的问题。

但侠客的提醒让他突然想起了那个少年。

他又一次打开盗贼的极意，慢慢走向椅子上的强化系。强化系下定了决心般地咬住了嘴唇，别过了头。  
库洛洛把手按在了强化系完整的左肩上，非常随意地开口：“酷拉皮卡呢？酷拉皮卡有什么能力，他负责展览的哪些部分？”

如同一颗石子投进了平静的水面，涟漪一圈圈漾开一般，有关少年的影像在盗贼的记忆里慢慢地扩散，最后却没有如同水面一样归于平静。石子沉进了深海里。

至今为止盗贼对少年的推测一点都没有出错。

背负深仇的少年固执地寻找一切接近仇人的机会，内心发酵的仇恨让少年拥有了与库洛洛第一次见面时的警惕和多疑，背负的复仇的责任则让少年拥有与他的年纪不相符合的老成与冷漠。  
而少年的本性明显不该这样——强化系的微妙情感通过记忆传达给了抢走了他的记忆的盗贼——少年的责任心和道德感极高，而且细小的行为所折射出来的均是孩子气的贪玩和自负，坚持复仇可能会磨灭他闪闪发光的少年意气，并且一定会给道德感极高的少年的内心带来不可弥补的创伤。

强化系不知晓少年的仇人是谁，因此他对少年的了解仅仅止步于此，但读取了他的记忆的库洛洛很清楚。

奇怪的民族服饰，蓝色的瞳孔。滔天的仇恨。窟卢塔族。

库洛洛极力克制着想要上扬的嘴角，他收回了按在强化系左肩上的手，习惯性地捂住了极有可能暴露情绪的嘴。他现在对少年的了解比椅子上的强化系更多，而且强化系即将停止呼吸，但自己不仅见证了窟卢塔族遗孤最初的疏离与防备，而且得到了强化系只能从只言片语和偶然的行动中才能猜测的少年气的对待。

然后是那双木刀。窟卢塔族遗孤的职责是在展期间保护展品，虽说在展览开始后少年没有再抽出过双刀——如果忽略两人初见的那个晚上的话——但是在强化系的记忆里，那双木刀发挥过作为武器的职责。

战斗的姿态清晰流畅，虽然有多余的动作，但鉴于实战经验的缺乏和年龄的限制，已是不可多得。战斗中敏锐的观察力也为少年的战斗增色不少，最后双刀归于右手直直抵上强化系的喉咙时尖锐的眼神和结句的“你输了”则更是惊艳。

看来对于少年战斗能力的推测暂时也无需求证了，库洛洛想。

既然所有的猜测都得到了证实，那么基于这些猜测上的进一步推测的可实现性也就大大提升。

强化系猜出了少年对于某个盗贼团伙的仇恨，于是在某个节点适时地告知对方“猎人”的身份对于找出这个团伙有着多么大的助力。但库洛洛却在片段的记忆里察觉到了这样的劝告背后的某些甚至不被想法本人所知的微妙心理：

少年如今的实力无论如何都不可能成功复仇。猎人考试的过程中实力的提升是强化系想到的最末的层面，万一、万一少年遇到了新的伙伴——天赋远高于自己值得少年依赖的伙伴，虽然几率很小，但他们或许会让少年产生放弃复仇的念头；亦或者没有能让少年放弃复仇，但至少能在少年走入末路时及时拉扯住他。

拜库洛洛所赐，强化系最终停止了呼吸。

*  
库洛洛喜爱书，这不是一个符合流星街特质的爱好，因此芜杂庞大的思想成了孤独的蜘蛛头领一个人的消遣，特性各异的旅团成员时常游离其外并将陷入自己思考的团长生拉硬拽回来——虽然这样的做法通常只发生在紧急的行动中。

但这样来看，库洛洛会注意到某个神经质的作家并偷走她的能力也就不是什么奇怪的事了。

“银行无迹可寻”，是那个特质系作家的能力。女人善变而神经质，她的气质总是能先让库洛洛想到某个新入团的4号团员，然后再联想到自己。这不是一个令人感到舒服的联想，但是却让库洛洛产生了想要偷走她能力的想法。因为她的能力被用来躲避前情人们的纠缠，而库洛洛有点好奇失去了这项能力的她将如何自处。

结果库洛洛没能如愿让这个能力从盗贼的极意中消失。


	4. Chapter 4

库洛洛与酷拉皮卡第三次的相遇是在展览闭展的那天。显然是之前的风平浪静让展览方风声鹤唳起来，不少和酷拉皮卡一样被雇佣的保护人员被要求代替原本的讲解人员，因此库洛洛很自然地跟随少年开始了最后一天的参观。

米塔是一个星空下的王朝，国家对星空的崇拜让占星成为了主流文化。官方文献记载和民间  
绘画艺术等等得以延续的文化遗迹中从来不乏对星空的描绘。

有趣的是，从王朝早期到中晚期的官方文件里从来没有提及银河，而在此时期民间流传的作品中银河一直最为一个讳莫如深的存在。

一个王朝需要信仰，当然也需要背弃信仰的叛教徒的惨烈下场来佐证信仰的至高无上。于是占星师们鼓吹银河是邪灵所控，是流入冥河的邪恶轨迹，堕落的群星汇入银河，而正直的星星点点分布。

直至王朝末期，民间作品中才出现愈来愈多对银河的歌颂。

库洛洛向伪装成解说人员的酷拉皮卡提问：“你觉得呢？”

酷拉皮卡：“大概是……对美的追求超越了宗教的教化吧。”

盗贼解开了缠在额头上的绷带。  
少年伸手握住了库洛洛牵着绷带一端的手，止住了他的动作，犹豫道：“你的伤口……”是担心的口吻。盗贼在第二次见面时对于额头的绷带的解释是在遗迹里所受的伤。

两人握着的手悬在一侧，库洛洛终于收起了虚假的善意，他用策划指挥了无数场声势浩大的抢劫活动的头脑，策划出了一场只属于少年与他之间的博弈，这场赌博的开端只有盗贼知道。

“你会忘记关于我的所有事。”库洛洛说。  
少年有点不解，然后迅速反应过来，向后跳出数米：“你是什么意思？”

库洛洛终于解开了缠在额头上的绷带，露出了倒十字的刺青。  
“在我看来，他们不是对美的追求，”盗贼看向绘有银河的砖石，“而是背弃。”

他步步逼近紧张的少年，实力的压倒性打击让酷拉皮卡近乎放弃抵抗地僵在原地，“顺带一提，这里的展品都是假的，犯人嘛，大概是图书馆提供的转移的念能力者。”

“我是库洛洛·鲁西鲁，幻影旅团1号。下次见面记得带上瞳孔片掩饰自己的身份。”

*  
“银河无迹可寻”

触发条件：  
第一，与被施念者有身体接触；  
第二，说出句式“遗忘（或同义词）+明确事件”；  
第三，得到对方的回复（包括但不局限于同意或拒绝）；  
第四，24小时后生效。

解除条件：  
第一，与被施念者有身体接触；  
第二，说出动词记忆（或同义词；或同义词+事件）；  
第三，立刻生效。  
以上。

“遗忘是艰难，而回忆却频频倾袭。”那个作家如是说。她向盗贼隐瞒了一件事；或者说并非有意隐瞒，只是当时的语境没有让惯偷先生那么以为：

——“银河无迹可寻” 作用于施念者与被施念者两人。


	5. Chapter 5

少年的反应一如既往地在预料之中：愣怔，羞耻，愤怒，刀剑相向。

库洛洛在念力解除的瞬间松开了少年的手，侧身擦过还在愣着的少年意欲绕到他的身后——至少到视线死角，再给他一手刀。但是动作中的库洛洛看到了对方似乎燃烧起来的耳朵，和脖颈。

于是愣神的蜘蛛错过了让少年昏厥的最佳机会。

酷拉皮卡足够聪慧，这点早是盗贼的已知事实，将前因后果整理清楚不过是时间问题罢了，因此在第一次袭击失败的当下，蜘蛛便做好了战斗的准备。  
而酷拉皮卡不负所望地迅速转身后退，缠绕着绷带的身体自然而然地摆成迎敌的姿态——动作比两年前自然流畅了许多，从库洛洛所在的角度暂时还没有发现可以攻击的盲区。  
库洛洛惊讶于自己对有关少年的细枝末节竟然记忆得如此清晰，也惊讶于即使在这样的状态下，他仍然注意到了少年带着瞳孔片的左眼一片漆黑，就像他此时所在的位置身后的夜幕，而没有瞳孔片的右眼是红色，不像血，至少看起来比血更温暖。

强盗头子对自己的认知一向清晰，但在这样不合时宜的情景下，他突然对自己的的自我认知产生了怀疑：移情向来迅速的他似乎仍旧钟情于火红眼。

他终于再次听见了酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿的“库洛洛！”不像在友客鑫的博弈中冷酷的锁链手极力克制着崩溃的嘶吼，那是属于两个素未谋面的人的仇恨。  
库洛洛诡异的享受着酷拉皮卡类似遭受背叛的控诉。

少年的身体却不像语气那样坚硬。他在颤抖——极微小的颤抖没能逃过盗贼敏锐的观察。或许是愤怒，但绷带上渐渐渗出的血迹告知库洛洛那是失血过多的自然反应。

不能杀了他。  
不适合战斗。

两个否定句以几乎碾压的优势占据了强盗的想法，强制制止了可能引发雪崩式思考的所有念头。  
库洛洛和酷拉皮卡都是赤手空拳，虽然酷拉皮卡有火红眼状态的加持，身体却是实在处于下风，加上年龄和出身的因素，少年在强盗手下昏睡过去也就不是不可能了。

黑发的盗贼坐在地上背倚着床沿，脚边躺着的是没有意识的锁链手。他瞥了一眼金发少年，长叹了一口气，终于松散地倒进了床里：“真麻烦啊。”

啊啊啊，被摆了一道。蜘蛛头领终于勉强承认自己并不是很擅长应对西索那一类男人，同理，女人也是。  
贴在绵软床垫上的背还在一阵阵地抽痛——来自于少年奋起的数记脚踢，并没有疼到难以忍耐，但是持续跳动的灼热感一直在提醒蜘蛛头领：

错了!

不论是刻意接近那个作家并盗取对方的能力，还是对偶然遇见的少年保持着微妙的观望的态度，亦或是一时兴起将偷来的能力用到少年身上。一切都是错误的。  
偶然的任性行为，得到的回报是成长成为锁链手的少年剪断了两只蜘蛛腿，和仍然禁锢着心脏的锁链与剑。

……是这样吗？库洛洛拿起行动电话，拨通了某人的电话。

“啊啦，库洛洛，听起来你现在很狼狈呢。”

库洛洛举起了握有行动电话的一只手直到眼前，屏幕上显示的“西索 已接通”让他又把手摔了下去。

理所当然的，行动电话另一头的西索所听见的蜘蛛头领的第二句话，是仿佛蒙在被子里的嘟囔一般的：“啰嗦，西索。”

堆放着纸牌的右手顿了瞬间，红发的奇术师回以“果然还是一如既往的不可爱啊”作为反驳，然后在听见对方更加清晰的呼吸，以确定行动电话已被那个擅长躲避的团长移至耳边，最后收获了对方意料之内的“西索你的态度也还是一如既往的欠揍啊”的回击。

非旅团四号的身份披露后库洛洛的态度愈加直白了。果然还是挂断电话的好，奇术师这样想，并差点付诸了行动——如果没有听到“酷拉皮卡”的名字的话。

西索成功在扑克塔上放上了最后一张牌，JOKER。“他目前行踪不明哦。难道，”魔术师恶趣味地推倒了最下面一层的一张纸牌，如愿欣赏到了整座崩塌的景象，“在你那里吗？”  
而后默念了一句：怎么可能。

“在哦。”

“……”

“而且看起来失去了念能力。”

“……”

“被追踪还受了很严重的伤。”

“……”

“你可以来照料他吗？”

“不可以哦。”

“那挂了。”

嘟——西索听着行动电话里传来的忙音再一次大脑当机：哦呀？

*  
其实酷拉皮卡在遇见库洛洛时还没有彻底陷入昏迷。那是一种很奇妙的状态，他的意识漂浮，却能够听见和感知；身体的所有器官似乎在正常工作，将所有能接收的信息尽数接受，也仅限于被动地接受。  
他听到雨炸开在耳边，却不知道自己倒在了大雨里；他觉察到了疲惫和冷意，却不清楚身体已经接近极限；他感觉耳边雨撞在地面的声音消失了，取而代之的是时近时远的瓢泼声，那时候他还不知道自己被宿敌抱了起来。

之后是一段断层。再次醒过来时雨声已经被隔绝在了窗户之外，是被谁救了吗？他艰难地侧过头，模糊的视线里是穿着黑色西服站在床边的男人，他的手里拿着浸血的毛巾。是他吗？酷拉皮卡重又疲惫地闭上了眼，他感觉到了身体在一点点回温，可是这点热度还不足以支撑他看清楚那个在雨夜带他回来的男人是谁。真是个好人呐。

这样的他意识还在横冲直撞。黑色的视界里理应没有任何画面，可是他看到了星星点点的火光，是篝火燃尽后在炙热的草木灰上跳动着的那种。有谁挥舞着木棍，把灰烬扬起，火星飞舞着，落在了黑色的虚无里，燃起了冲天的火光。  
接着是尖叫声。酷拉皮卡确认现在身边只有那个西装男人移动和拨弄自己身体时产生的微不足道的声音。那这些此起彼伏的尖叫声又是从何而来呢，他听着这些尖叫声，不可避免地心脏感到一阵阵抽痛，仿佛有谁在狠狠地攥着，然后想要一点一点地，把它拽出酷拉皮卡的身体。

停下啊！酷拉皮卡挣扎着拒绝，可是无济于事。渐渐地疼痛变得不是那么明显，取而代之的是无法名状的空洞。

那个男人似乎已经清理完毕，离开了房间。

听着门扉合上和锁扣落下的声音，那只手停止了拖拽。火越烧越大，酷拉皮卡看到自己站在火光前，变得越来越渺小，那火把整个世界都点亮了。接着是声音，声音不再是哭号和尖叫。他听到了许多熟悉的人的声音，有的在抱怨丈夫不体谅自己，有的在呵斥淘气的小孩，还有的在语重心长地告诫好奇心旺盛的孩童，外面的世界有多危险……  
然后他听见了有谁在问自己：

“酷拉皮卡，你快乐吗？”  
声音清澈，仿佛裹携着清晨林间的风和露水，日光是金色的，斑驳的粒子冲破黑暗，让酷拉皮卡突然睁开了眼睛。

接着全部归于黑暗。

夜色已经包裹了这个房间。那个人离开了？他释然，挣扎着起身，旋开了床头的台灯，台灯旁竟然放了本书，这多少出乎了酷拉皮卡的预料。

是典型的酒店房间的布置摆设。他这么判断着，掀开了被子。被子下的身体没有穿上衣，双臂和胸腹部是缠绕着的绷带，可能是帮忙包扎的人为了换绷带时方便没有替他穿上上衣；下身倒是穿着陌生的睡裤，在起身下床的过程里也没有明显的疼痛感，很好，腿部没有受太严重的伤。  
自己原来的衣服已经不见了。他试着寻找随身携带的物品，但是未果。丢了？他很快否定了这一想法。行动电话和猎人执照一直贴身放着，被追捕的过程虽然狼狈，但是不至于丢失了自己却没有发觉。

不妙！失重感再一次让他头晕目眩，金发的少年不得不闭上眼睛缓解突如其来的不适感。可是他没能再次睁开眼睛，或者说，他没能再次看见。

失明了。

连光感都感觉不到，视野内是一片漆黑。伴随自己许久的双刀也不见踪迹，此刻没有一件物品能够让少年感到安全。

说到底，那个人……真是救自己的吗？

他尽量放轻脚步，凭着记忆摸索这个房间的摆设寻找线索。这家酒店是这个国家有名的连锁酒店，因此他能一眼从布局看出自己所在。这个房间的布置：有电话，没有看见淋浴室……可是在彻底昏迷之前听见了淋浴室水流的声音，是主卧和客厅之间有淋浴室通道的布局，由此大概可以判断是什么套房。接下来是求证。他小心翼翼地走出房间，按照对于酒店布局的记忆走到了客厅。

还不清楚那个男人到底是什么身份，他在走动的过程里回想着自己所能记起的所有细节：额头的绑带，习惯性的小动作，眼神……却不能从任何行为中推测到他的身份和动机。这很诡异，仿佛是有人抽取了那个男人存在的所有证明，让酷拉皮卡只能够远远观望，而不能和自己产生任何联系。

于是诡异的，他想到了和boss交好的那个女人。那个女人有着仿佛游离于人事之外的气质，似乎不存在于别人的记忆中，却十分反常地担任了Boss知心大姐姐的身份。她在看到自己的瞬间的惊讶不是伪装的，仿佛遇见了熟悉的人或事物，因此酷拉皮卡对她接下来的笑十分在意。  
既像是看见了狩猎已久的猎物扑进了陷阱，又像……遇见了久别重逢的故人。

可恶。他摇了摇头，试图把这诡异的联想从脑袋里甩出去，不想自己在这样的状况下还分心去想暂时还没有造成威胁的事。现下最重要的是弄清楚现在所处的状态。

酷拉皮卡找到了自己的猎人执照，就在客厅的茶几上。但是没有手机和双刀。

现下最直接的方法是找那个带自己回来的男人询问。

他找到了一把水果刀。或许这是对可能有敌意的男人的最佳试探方式了。

对方灵敏地躲过了第一发攻击。黑暗中酷拉皮卡感觉到男人的衣角擦过自己刺去的手，于是向着那个方向挥出了第二刀。  
又躲过了。但没有刻意隐瞒自己的气息，甚至在被刺后仍旧说着“没有追兵，你现在安全了”大概是相信自己不会伤害他的人。少年有点武断地想。于是他停下了试探的攻击，看向，或者说尽力将无法看见的双眼装作看向那个人的样子，问他：

“你是谁？”


	6. Chapter 6

从强盗松开手而自己恢复了所有记忆，到在不到一分钟的战斗中自己落败昏厥，再到如今的第三次醒来，酷拉皮卡发觉战斗中渗血的绷带变得清爽干净。

他坐了起来，猝不及防地听见了书页翻动的声音。

很久以前，他的火红眼就能够随着本人的意志而收放自如。可是这个所谓“很久”不过才半年而已，他曾经对伙伴说，火红眼意味着他还能记住这份仇恨，但此时标志着铭记的火红眼却平和地处在自己的掌控之中——他无力地坐在床上，宿敌则在他的身边翻着书。

冷静下来的酷拉皮卡无视了身边男人发出的表示疑问的“嗯？”。他僵硬地陷入回忆但拒绝回忆，于是这几段记忆如同争斗一般愈来愈强烈，一锤一锤地重重地砸进了少年的脑子里，然后烟花绽放般的四散开来。

随之而来的惊恐的疑惑。

一向敏锐的少年照例察觉到了问题的关键所在。蜘蛛是他毕生的宿敌，他不止一次地揣测这群人的性格特征，并对对方特征中“冷漠残忍”进行自我催眠似的强调——派克诺坦的存在，让信念坚定的少年产生了致命的动摇，这使得自我催眠变得愈发频繁而醒目。

酷拉皮卡看向书翻页声的所在。

男人依旧没有刻意降低存在感，大剌剌地告知仇敌自己的所在，仿佛真的不在意。过了好久，书页还是没有翻动，酷拉皮卡微不可见地皱了皱眉，然后他听见库洛洛说：“有什么事吗？”

又是那个梦。哔剥作响的火星跳跃在死亡的草木灰上，巨大的火红色幕布横亘在黑色的无边旷野里。红色逐渐褪去，在与黑暗融为一体的过程里，日光从一个点穿透进来，渐渐变成一道明亮的线。

“为什么不杀了我？”

“砰”是合起书的声音，库洛洛的声音有些迟疑：“唔，要说为什么，大概是你死了念仍旧留着我会很困扰吧。”

“那为什么救我？”

“锁链手死在黑帮手里吗？理由同上。”

酷拉皮卡闭上了眼，他沉默了好久，好像接受了库洛洛的解释。但库洛洛并没有移开视线，他知道还有下文。果然：

“‘强制绝’，追杀我的那伙人当中的一个人的念能力，时效三个小时。”

“所以？”

酷拉皮卡苦涩地笑了笑。或许这个笑并不是这个意味，但是谁知道呢。他察觉到了右手逐渐缠上锁链的触感，是那种冰冷的链条一点点在指尖和手背施加着压力显现，伴随着细微的移动缓缓摩擦着肌肤的触感。  
火星彻底死亡，葬身在冰冷的灰烬里。

“为什么？”他听见自己歇斯底里地大喊，一遍又一遍地大喊，“你这家伙！混蛋！你是在戏弄我吗？为什么！”

到最后已经不再是疑问，而是单纯的发泄。右手的锁链不可避免地发出碰撞的声音，清脆而响亮，然后他听见了库洛洛冷静地说着“啊，念能力恢复了啊，看来我该离开了”并站起了身。酷拉皮卡从未如此沮丧。他想要蜘蛛给自己一个答案，好让这个答案彻底粉碎之前得出的结论。

“为什么？”库洛洛重复了一遍这个问题，他已经打算离开了，这次他没有忘记他的书，“大概是不想吧。”

两个人都没有补全这个疑问句，但都彼此心知肚明对方问和回答的是什么。

——“为什么不趁念能力全失时制服我等待恢复时强制除念。”  
——“因为不想。”

*  
酷拉皮卡坚信一切事和一切时刻的合理的内在联系，相信最初的记忆和最后的记忆，相信齿轮总是在咬合着正确的轴承进而带动一切朝前发展。

他伸出手拉住了即将离开的蜘蛛，他说：“今天之后我依然恨你。”他用一黑一红的瞳孔注视着眼前看不到的人，用锁链缠绕的手绕上了不知所以的男人并迫使他低头。

酷拉皮卡亲了上去。

只是蜻蜓点水一般的亲吻，分开后少年便迅速后退，敏捷地跳上床，绕过所有能成为障碍物的家具，跃上窗台，没有回头。他离开了。  
少年从细枝末节里抽丝剥茧，还原了一个离奇的事实，他现在甚至觉得库洛洛有点可怜。

他的本质还是那个总是冲动的自负少年。

*  
库洛洛终于发现，他似乎给了少年太多的特权。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无敌巨长的碎碎念：  
剥除暧昧之后的感情线  
库洛洛对酷拉皮卡：  
在“杀”“不杀”之间反复横跳（bushi）  
杀了他还是拷问他-小孩挺聪明留着吧-诶我们是仇人-他还不知道我是他仇人哈哈哈那我先和他成好朋友然后再告诉他我是他仇人最后把这段记忆抹掉等再见的时候让他想起来好好嘲笑他-前面全忘了-靠玩脱了  
酷拉皮卡对库洛洛  
朋友-仇人-捉弄自己的仇人死N遍如何（阎魔爱の肯定式疑问x N）  
关于酷拉皮卡眼盲的设定：雨夜里他看到了库洛洛救了他。即使在失去记忆时，他还是下意识地不想承认救了自己的是这个人，因为这样，仇恨就变得不是那么纯粹了。  
另外，重温在看到贱阱塔里酷拉强调”我最害怕的是这份仇恨随着时间流逝而消失“就感觉不好！重温到友客鑫篇的时候就无比心疼了。酷拉对自己太严格（各种意义上的），因此他对什么都不能释怀，所以他才那么痛苦。反正现在已知的设定下，实在看不到这一对HE的可能啊哭  
在重温酷拉皮卡回忆篇的时候，那个“迷路的女人”引起了我的注意，接着就是被酷拉认为是旅团的签名的“我等不拒一切，故勿从我等身边取走分毫”和窝金的承认，这俩在我脑子里打架，到底是有人让旅团去做的（这个想法来自看旅团接到委托去流星街除蚂蚁那边）还就是库狸狸喜欢才做的……头秃  
库狸狸慈悲像行恶鬼事的反差很戳我（莫名觉得很像藕霸）。而且富坚总喜欢出其不意调换光影的位置，比如奇杰之间的救赎关系，主角团和对立方某些时候的互动等等。个人还是蛮期待库狸狸能在“复仇者”的位置上的一些举动或心理的（富坚画不画就不知道了）。  
啊啊啊不知所云了好久，总之在自己动手操刀之前一直在吃和不吃这对cp之间反复横跳，开始自己想象这俩可能的相处模式之后……我跪了，这cp真香。  
最后，等更新！等更新！富坚啥时候再更新啊！


End file.
